A New Beginning
by MazaKiwarkis
Summary: "There's something else." She was nervous, she didn't know how to put this in words so she does the next best thing.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't Victorious. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

It's 1:00 a.m and Jade's sitting in her car, staring at Tori Vega's house with tears in her eyes. There are no cars there, but she knew Vega was home. Good. She thinks as she takes a breath and steps out of the car. She doesn't bother hiding the fact that she's been crying, she feels comfortable with showing Vega the vulnerable side of her. After all, it isn't the first time.

She raises a shaking hand and rings the doorbell.

Tori, being a light sleeper, woke up with a jolt and fell out of her bed. She gets up and groans, cursing the person at the door for waking her up.

She was dreaming of Jade West, again. Everything about her was amazing: Her striking blue eyes, her pale skin, her hair, her-

Her thoughts are interrupted by the bell. God damn it!

"I'm coming!" She says.

She opens the door to see the person that's been haunting her dreams, in the flesh.

Tori is shocked for a second but snaps out of it when she sees the mascara running down Jade's face.

"Tori?" Jade whimpers in a tiny voice that Tori didn't even know she had.

"Jade," She breathes out, "what happened?"

Jade walks into her open arms, holds on tight and cries. She barely registers being taken to the couch.

They sit there for a little while, holding each other. Jade cries as Tori affectionately rubs her back, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

They pull back slightly and stare at each other for a few seconds.

"You can talk to me." Tori says, gently.

Jade takes a deep breath, she wants to let Tori in. She has denied herself comfort for too long.

"Beck cheated on me," Her voice breaks as she spoke. She keeps herself from bursting into tears again, "I walked in on him when he was about to..." She couldn't finish.

Jade's face goes into the crook of a stunned Tori's neck and cries some more.

Beck cheated on Jade? Tori thinks as she rubs Jade's back. He wouldn't. Would he? I mean, he's always been an good friend and an honest person... No, Jade wouldn't lie about this.

Tori sits quietly and listens as Jade tells her what happened.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Jade got out of her car with her trademark smirk on her face. She was going to surprise Beck with an unexpected visit; Beck always asks her to call before she comes. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't care._

_As she reached the door, she heard a grunt. Was that Beck?... Whatever. She shrugged and opened the door without knocking._

_When she walked in, she saw something she never wanted to see. Tears gathered in her eyes as she registered what was happening. Beck was about to fuck some blonde bitch behind her back!_

_"IS THIS WHY YOU ASK ME TO CALL?!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "IS THIS WHAT GOES ON WHEN I'M NOT AROUND?!"_

_"It's not what it looks like!" Beck said, trying to save himself but the damage has been done._

_"Don't play that card with me, Beckett!" She yelled and walked back to the door. "You and I are over! For good this time!" She left and slammed the door behind her._

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Tori stares at her hands in her lap. Her expression was sad but she was raging inside. _How could he?! He traded this wonderful woman in front of me for some random slut._

"There's something else." Jade says in a soft voice, after a while. Tori looked at her with a curious expression which Jade found adorable.

She reaches her hand up to stroke Tori's cheek. She was nervous, she didn't know how to put this in words so she does the next best thing.

She moves her hand to the back of Tori's neck and leans forward.

As their lips touched, they both feel a jolt electricity run through them as fireworks begin to go off behind their eyelids.

They pull back and Tori is stunned beyond belief.

"I love you, Tori, I always have. I thought it was just a phase at first and I used Beck to help me get over it. But I couldn't, and I don't want to. The reason that I'm upset with Beck is because everyone I cared about has hurt me. He promised he wouldn't, but he did. I don't love him. I've never loved him. It was you all along, Tori!" As she speaks, tears gather.

Tori is speechless. She stares at Jade with wide eyes and her jaw to the ground.

Jade looks ashamed and hides her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of done that, I-"

Her rambling is cut off by Tori moving her hands away from her face, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her with a primal passion.

Jade is stunned for a second but recovers quickly and melts into the kiss.

"I... love... you... too" Tori says between kisses.

They spend twenty minutes making out and things were getting more heated. Tori breaks the kiss and mumbles, "Bedroom."

Jade nods quickly, her eyes still on the lips that should be on her own.

They make their way to the bedroom, with the full intention of trading sleep for intense love making. They knew that they were taking things a bit too quickly, but they didn't care.

* * *

Tori wakes up in the middle of the day to find that her face is covered in what seems to be black hair. She sits up and sees a very naked Jade sleeping next to her.

Just as she is about to panic, of events the night before comes flooding back to her. She smiles and sighs happily as she lays back down, next to her girlfriend. That's right: girlfriend!

Jade wakes up five minutes later and buries her face in the crook of Tori's neck and takes in her scent.

"Mornin', baby." She purrs.

"Morning, Jade." Tori breathes out in response.

And they both lay there, in each other's arms and they plan to stay that way for the rest of the day. Thank God it's Saturday!

* * *

**Yay, happy ending! I hope you all enjoyed this story, remember, I'm very new to writing so constructive criticism is welcomed. ****_Au revoir!_**


End file.
